ialfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Leoni
>From JLEONI%ucrvm2.ucr.ac.cr(a)vm.uni-c.dk Sat Sep 18 00:38:34 1993 Message-Id: <9309172238.AA27921(a)odin.diku.dk> Date: Fri, 17 Sep 93 11:33:00 UCR From: Antonio Leoni Organization: Universidad de Costa Rica Subject: Informacion To: CONLANG@DIKU.DK X-Acknowledge-To: Estimados se:ores; Como parte de las investigaciones pertinentes para la obtencion de un grado en linguistica en la Universidad de Costa Rica, necesito informacion acerca de las lenguas Interlingua (de IALA) e Interlingue (Occidental). Aparte de las gramaticas y bibliografia general mucho agradeceria si me pudieran facilitar las direcciones tanto de correo usual, como de correo electronico. Respetuosamente, Antonio Leoni From matthew@viper.uk.tele.nokia.fi Mon Sep 20 17:23:05 1993 Message-Id: <9309201523.AA26782@odin.diku.dk> Date: Mon, 20 Sep 1993 16:22:31 +0100 From: matthew@viper.uk.tele.nokia.fi (Matthew Faupel) To: conlang@diku.dk, JLEONI@ucrvm2.ucr.ac.cr In-Reply-To: <9309172238.AA27921@odin.diku.dk> (message from Antonio Leoni on Sat, 18 Sep 93 16:26:58 +0200) Subject: Re: Informacion AL= Antonio Leoni in a message sent on Sat, 18 Sep 93 16:26:58 +0200 AL: Estimados se:ores; Dear Sirs, AL: Como parte de las investigaciones As part of the research I'm doing AL: pertinentes para la obtencion de for a credit in linguistics at the AL: un grado en linguistica en la University of Costa Rica, I need AL: Universidad de Costa Rica, necesito information about the languages AL: informacion acerca de las lenguas Interlingua (from IALA) and AL: Interlingua (de IALA) e Interlingue Interlingue (Occidental). Apart AL: (Occidental). Aparte de las from grammars and a general AL: gramaticas y bibliografia general bibliography, I would be very AL: mucho agradeceria si me pudieran grateful if you could provide me AL: facilitar las direcciones tanto de with addresses for both normal AL: correo usual, como de correo and electronic mail. AL: electronico. Presento aqui la informacion que tengo Here's the information I've got sobre estos idiomas; espero que te about these languages; I hope that ayuda. No tengo el tiempo para you find it useful. I don't traducir lo siguiente al espanyol (y have the time to translate the tambien, quizas ya no tengo la following into Spanish (and perhaps habilidad; no he usado mi espanyol I no longer have the ability; I desde hace demasiado tiempo!) Espero haven't used my Spanish for far too que me desculpes. long!) I hope you'll forgive me. N.B. toda la informacion es del libro: N.B. all the information is from the book: "The Artificial Language Movement" by Andrew Large, pub. Blackwell/Andre Deutsch 1987, ISBN 0-631-15487-6. ---- Interlingua A language created by the International Auxialiary Language Association (IALA) with the following stated aim: Our aim is not to 'make' a new international language, but to present the international vocabulary standardised in its most general form with only such complements of words as are supported by natural languages. We believe that this auxiliary language will be a language the passive use of which (reading and listening) should hardly require any previous learning on the part of educated speakers of the European languages in any part of the world. The roots of the language were chosen based on their presence in the four control languages English, French, Spanish and Italian, with German and Russian being consulted if a given word could not be found in at least three of these four languages. The first dictionary and grammar for the language was published in 1951. A major proponent of the language, Alexander Gode, calls it 'Standard Average European'. Brief example of Interlingua verbs: crear - To create. creante - creating, create - created, crea! - create! io crea - I create, io creava - I created, io creara - I will create io ha create - I have created, io habeva create - I have created io habera create - I will have created. vider - To see. vidente, vidite, vide! io vide, io videva, io videra io ha vidite, io habeva vidite, io habera vidite audir - To hear. audiente, audite, audi! io audi, io audiva, io audira io ha audite, io habeva audite, io habera audite Example text: Scientistas varia justo como nos alteros. Ha sapientes e fatuos, sobrios e dissipatos, solitarios e gregarios, corteses e inciviles, puritanos e licentiosos, industrios e pigros, et cetera. Como genere iles exhibi certe tendentias. Per exemplo, iles son totos de alte inteligentia. Le scientista pote essere stupide re certe cosas, ma il debe haver le basic potentia mental que es requisit pro devenir scientista; il non pote essere moron in le stricte senso psicometric. Contact: Union Mundial pro Interlingua, Beverwijk, Netherlands. There is also an Interlingua Institute of New York, but I have no more address than that. ---- Occidental This was the brainchild of an early participator in the Esperanto movement, Edgar von Wahl. Occidental was published in 1922 and was designed specifically for use by existing speakers of European languages. It deliberately tried to be naturalistic in approach and as such has a number of irregularities in it's pronunciation, orthography, word endings and affixes. The result is that "Occidental presents such a natural appearance that it might pass as a dialect spoken somewhere on the shores of the Mediterranean" Sack, The Problem of an International Language. 1951. Occidental has died out (much as most other Esperanto challengers of the period have). Example text: Li ide' pri mund-literature, quel Herder e Goethe hat conceptet essentialmen ex li vidpunctu del arte, ha nu gan'at ancor mult plu grand importantie ex li vidpunctu del scientie. Nam de omni comun possedages del homanite' niun es tam vermen general e international, quam scientie. Ma omni comunication e transmediation del scientie usa li medie del lingue. Do li internationalita` del scientie inresistibilimen postula li internationalita` del lingue. Si noi considera, que hodie pluri sciential ovres specialmen libres de aprension, trova se traductet in decidu o plu foren lingues, tande noi comprende quel immens quantita` de labor on vell economisar, si on vell posser comprender libres partu' sur li glob sam generalmen quam por exemples notes o tables de logaritmes. a`: a grave, e': e acute, u': u acute, ' in gan'at is indeed an apostrophe.